


Not the fairy tale you thought.

by JennieJones



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieJones/pseuds/JennieJones
Summary: Not sure where this came from...or where its going but lets see. Feel free to smite me down in the comments 😊
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. All good fairy tales start somewhere but not always where you'd think.

Life isnt exactly the fairy tale story that you came to believe as a kid was almost a right of passage when you got older. All those adventures your folks recounted of princesses and their handsome princes in shining armour riding in on horse back to rescue the day had given you a somewhat rose tinted out look on love in some ways. For example you were pretty sure in 2nd grade Alan Kransinski was the love of your life, after he'd rescued your favourite cardigan from a fate worse than death when a gust of wind had caught hold of it threathening to take it to lands unknown, before he had managed to grab it just in time. Of course you realise now given the 8ft chain link fence surrounding the school yard that it was never really going any where, much like your relationship with Alan, but golly was 7yr old you parading him around like a hero for the rest of lunch break. The following day he was your boyfriend but 7 short school days later you suffered your first heart break when you saw him holding hands with Molly Flanaghan. 

The following year it was Ben Foster. Ben and you last 18 blissful days before he asked you to kiss him and 8yr old you had never been so grossed out by anything in your entire life so much. It was bye, bye Ben after that but you quickly moved on.  
Although heads up 8yr old you was well ahead of the curve, she knew something it took you a long time to figure out. 

Right now you're sat with your current college hook up Sam....Sam.....ah names aren't important. What is important though is that, in all your 21yrs, where about 11-13 have involved at some stage or another kissing boys, you've never gotten over being grossed out by it. In fact its starting to feel like part of you may be broken. You've even tried sex with them a handful of times but each one leaves you more baffled than the last and unfortunately way less than satisfied. Sam is expecting you two to sleep together this evening after you return from his frat house's annual end of year blow out. Its not the end of the school year, rather the calander year but its traditional and any excuse for a party goes in college. This is your second one in as many days Friday nights had also been a blowout of sorts but that was for most of the womens sporting clubs on campus. You two are discussing schematics for later and fine tuning the finer details, like where your room mate will be until what time etc. etc. You are clearly so very unenthusiastic about this but Sam either doesnt notice or simple doesnt care. So you finish the plans get ready and head on out.

Tonight is when you realise that life might not be a fairytale, because it certainly does love to fuck with you a little bit and boy does it fuck with you tonight. See, you're modest when it comes to every aspect of your life... you know you are pretty you hear it often enough, you know you're smart, the proof is in your grades and the fact that you're studying at Standord. Its your downfall tonight. See you're never prepared for the gushing and fangirling that happens when people realise you're that Kelley O'Hara, the soccer star. You usually blush and wave them off good naturedly. Sure you know you are good but you can always be better, much better, you want a career in soccer, thats a cert, but you need to keep improving keep pushing yourself to reach that level. So naturally you have your misapprehensions about some aspects of your play like most people do. So now when you find yourself a little more than slightly tipsy, trying to hide away from the various groups clamouring to get a moment with you so they can continue to fan girl, you aren't exactly prepared for the shit fest that is about to occur. Suddenly you are being dragged into the nearest bedroom, when you'd been queueing for the bathroom by a slightly taller but younger than you blonde girl who's got the prettiest eyes you've possibly ever seen, you're more than slightly off kilter here. She pushes you back till your legs touch the edge and sits you down,a sudden swoop low in your tummy catches you further off guard and suddenly you are blushing for a whole different reason, she turns back to the door, closes it and turns the key. 

'Um, hi??' You manage to squeak out, still not sure what exactly is happening right now.  
'Hi,' she turns and flashes you a mega watt grin, 'I'm so sorry for this, but I really wanted to talk to you and it kind of feels like you've been avoiding me since the party on Friday night and I thought this is the only way to see you without distractions.'  
Confusion must be etched on your face because suddenly the girl is rambling on again.  
'Oh my God you dont remember do you, oh this is just peachy, no wonder you've not been replying to my messages or anything..'  
She's about to go on another full scale rant when you grab her hands and stop her pacing up and down the room.  
'Hi,' you say again, ' I'm not sure what party it is you are referring to but maybe enlighten me and we can figure it out together??' You listen as Emily as she has now introduced herself tells you about a party 2 weeks ago. At this party Emily had been with her friends playing beer pong and getting pretty drunk when you, apparently had come over, wrapped your arms around her in celebration of her victory, introduced yourself as Kelley O'Hara, told her she was cute and promptly dragged her upstairs to make out and hook up in one of the bedrooms for what felt like hours. It had been the most amazing night of her life accoring to Emily, she claimed you gave her your number and disappeared into the night like some ghostly appararition after hearing someone excitedly yell your name downstairs. Now it seems she wants to pick up where you two left off and she seems so hopeful about the whole thing that you feel positively ghastly for what you are about to do.  
'Emily, Im sorry,' you start, 'whoever that girl was, wasnt me.'  
'Ok wow, alright I get it,'she replies,'you dont have to pretend you know, you could just say you weren't interested, I'm aware of your reputation with both sexes, even if you told me I was different. Dont make it awkward by straight up lying, I was drunk but not that drunk!'  
'Oh, no Emily, honestly, it wasn't me.'  
You don't want to be the one causing the look of hurt currently being sported on the younger girls face as she backs away from you or the replacing wave of anger that now seems there but it genuinely wasn't you and you're not sure what to do with the news that some random girl on campus is claiming to be you and kissing girls.  
'You really are something, O'Hara,' she throws over her shoulder as she makes for the door.

You spend a long time just sitting there confused by the exchange that happened. So much so that at some point you even question whether it was real. You're still sat there, when Sam finds you an hour later asking if you're ready to leave but not really waiting for an answer before pulling you to your feet and suddenly to you it seems any way you're back in your dorm room, Sam on top of you grunting like an animal in heat but you're still thinking of Emily and that heartbroken look on her face as she left. When Sam cums, rolls off you and cuddles into your side it is still Emily you are thinking of and all the ways you could repair the damage done. 

The morning after she is the first thing you can think about, you don't want to touch on why that is for now, you can fool yourself into believing that it is for the sole purpose of cleaning up this mess this imposter has been causing but deep down you now know that the fairy tale life you are seeking looks nothing like the ones your folks painted in those stories from your youth and that maybe you might be the Prince in shining armour.


	2. V's and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess we're carrying on then!

You've made your choice, helping Emily is top of your priority, well sort of, finding out whoever this imposter is, is top of your list, who knows what other untold damage they may have caused. You can't concentrate too much on it at this moment in time because you need to get over to training before both coach and Becky your Captain have your ass. Its been weeks since the party Christmas break has come and gone. So this is you're first session back and boy you cannot wait for it. You've missed soccer over the break, it just wasn't the same going for a run alone or having a kick about with your family. You missed your team training sessions, truth be told. You are side stepping every second person to make it on time and by on time you mean 30mins before everyone else is scheduled to arrive cause you like the extra 20mins after you are suited and booted to warm up before the warm up actually starts. Perks to picking up a tricky ankle injury earlier in the season. 

Once inside the locker room its headphones on while you zone in to the task at hand. You've just finished knotting your cleats when you see a pair of adidas sliders come into view. Confused as to who else would be here this early you look up only to lock eyes with Emily, confusion etched on your face, you seem frozen. Finally snapping out of it when you see Emily is talking animatedly but, well, headphones. Quickly reaching up to pull out an ear bud, you shoot her a look you hope is apologetic and ask her to repeat herself.

She sighs, deflating in front of you, 'uh..never mind,' she says sheepishly, before sticking out a hand, 'we good?'  
You stare at the hand, then grasp it firmly, noticing immediately how warm and soft Emily's hands are, except where you can feel the callouses from lifting. You suddenly have an overwhelming urge to turn her hand over and inspect them in fine detail, what else could you learn that you had missed at first glance. You refrain, instead doing a weird jolt add a nod of your head, exhale, 'yeah Emily, we're good.' She throws you a half smile and lets you get back to it, while she goes to change. You make your way out to the pitch before remembering to grab your water bottle, when you turn around you're greeted with a perfect view of abs, v shaped included. 'Jesus,' you breathe out with a low whistle, before you can even think to stop yourself, 'those should come with a warning label. May cause heart palpitations.' You blush hard. 'I, um, I mean...' you trail off rushing to grab your water bottle before turning on your heel and walking out without uttering another word.

What the fuck was that you chastise yourself, where did it even come from. You feel hot and sweaty, even though to look at you clearly aren't either to boot you now have this odd sensation in the pit of your stomach and you are vaguely aware it isn't one of disgust are yourself but it may be lust. Not that you would really now I mean sure you've heard it discussed in movies but you've never felt that way with any of the guys you dated. Shaking your head to rid yourself of these thoughts you remind yourself you need to have your head screwed on for training, you want a career out of this and being a standout in college is one of the best ways to do it. Soon enough your warm ups finish and you spot the rest of the team spilling onto the pitch. Becky calls you all together, she introduces Emily to the team as a new transfer from UVA, immediately Emily corrects her though and says, ' its Sonnett, Sonny or Son, Saucy Sonny for a lucky few' and she throws out an exaggerated wink, 'Emily is what my mother calls me when the shit is about to hit the fan.' She laughs and you are pretty certain its the prettiest thing you have heard so you smile along with her. A dig in the ribs from Christen, has you harshly whispering an 'ouch' and glaring at her for an explanation that never comes. Instead you find her simply observing you with an odd expression. Becky goes on to say that Sonnett will be playing central mid or central defence coach hasn't yet decided, given how exceptional she is in both areas but that they should all make her feel as welcome as possible.

Theres no preamble with training after that, they get right into the thick of it. You love this, the ache of your muscles, the moment you feel your second wind like a renewed energy hitting you with a bang and you up it a gear. You're running sprints now, your beloved beep test and you watch as one by one your teammates succumb to the suck. You know and have it down to a fairly accurate calculation when people will start dropping off pretty soon you think its just you only to glance across the line and see Sonnett right there with you. Your competitive streak flares and you both keep pushing yourself and extra 5 times before Sonnett eventually concedes. Immediately you make your way over gushing, 'you really are something,' you smile softly at her, 'no one has ever pushed me that far. That was amazing.'  
She pushes lightly at your shoulder, smiling back at you before scrunching up here facing dropping dramatically to the ground, 'Water...water,' she fake gasps and soon the whole team is cracking up at her antics. She reaches for your hand and you pull her to her feet, 'such a drama queen,' you laugh.  
''Why thank you.' She flashes you a smile so heart felt and sincere that you feel a bubble of emotion building.  
A sharp blow of coaches whistle pulls you out of whatever was going on with you and you immediately spin round, solely focused on what comes next. Small drills are set up and gotten under way and the rest of training passes fairly quickly soon you are heading back down the tunnel talking with Ellie and Jen about your Christmas breaks and how they went. You shower and change quick enough, apparently theres a couple of you heading out to grab dinner and possibly a couple beers but that part is not a cert just yet.  
Christen slings an arm over your shoulder and leads you outside with polite small talk. You make your way over to your car before she spins you round and asks what the story is with you and Sonnett. You spill everything, she is after all one of your best friends. You tell her about the night you meg Sonnett, the girl posing as you etc.. etc.. And she listens to every bit with rapt attention. When your done she places a hand on your shoulder and pledges to help solve the mystery because she's one of your best friends you also try to explain the mixed muddle of emotions you have in general when it comes to Sonnett and the overwhelming urge you have to make her comfortable, happy and so at home in this team that she forgets she is a newbie. Christen just smiles softly at you through this and you aren't ready to process what exactly that look is. She will later tell you that, that was the moment she knew. Of course you always scoff, laugh if off and say impossible but you are pretty reluctant to agree that, that's probably when you knew too, if only you had a name for it at the time.


End file.
